¿Y dónde quedo yo?
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Basado en el capítulo 710 del Naruto Gaiden] Sarada al fin comprendió quién era su madre, está feliz, y más todavía al ver que su padre ha vuelto a casa. Sin embargo, él tiene que irse nuevamente al día siguiente, aunque antes de hacerlo, le da un poke en la frente, demostrándole así su cariño hacia ella. Pero, a todo esto, ¿dónde queda Sakura? ¿Qué recibió ella? [Anti-SS]


_¡Hola, gente! Vengo con mi primer anti-SasuSaku (Sonríe como niña pequeña)._

 _He visto algunas historias por ahí que mencionan que éste es el mes SS, yo no lo sabía; otros dicen que es por parte de un grupo en Facebook; pero, en fin, éste no va afiliado al segundo. Ya que varios decís que es el mes, aquí va mi aporte uwu_

 _No, no diré nada más sino hasta el final. Pos, ¡disfrutad! XD_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; un señor que se droga con lo mismo que el tío que hizo el manga de Uzumaki. se toma (Da repelús esa cosa, pero muy recomendable leer XD)._

 **Advertencias:** _Anti-SS._

 **Pequeña aclaración:** Ésta historia está siendo narrada desde el punto de vista de Sakura.

* * *

 _"Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal"._

 ** _Madre Teresa de Calcuta_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

* * *

Hice una pequeña mueca, aún no curaba por completo las heridas de mi brazo. Bueno, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que en serio importaba era...

—¡Sarada!—grité cuando la vi—. ¡¿Estás bien?!—me acerqué corriendo a ella y al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño, suspiré de alivio mentalmente; ella asintió, algo cohibida—. Ésta niña, en serio, no hace más que preocuparme—exclamé en voz alta, cuando llegué frente a ella.

—Lo siento—me dijo, bajando un poco la mirada. La abracé de inmediato.

—Me alegra que estés bien—inconscientemente, la apreté contra mí con más fuerza. Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sarada resultaba herida? No, no quería ni pensarlo.

—Ugh... Mamá, estás ahogándome—me dijo a duras penas. Un "¡Ups!" salió de mi boca y la solté lentamente.

—Lo siento—sonreí algo nerviosa por ese arranque, mas luego fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos, molesta—. Shizune me contó lo que pasó—una vena saltó sobre mi frente—. ¡Shannaro! Tú eres mi hija, de eso no hay duda alguna—abrí los ojos y la miré, sin disminuir mi enojo—. Eres una niña idiota.

El silencio nos rodeó por un momento, mas antes de que alguien dijera algo, Sarada habló—. Sí, lo sé. Ahora está bien—sonrió ligeramente—. Tenemos todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos—bajó un poco la mirada y se sonrojó levemente—. Son nuestros sentimientos los que nos conectan por sobre todo.

Yo la miré con asombro, y a la vez conmovida. Sarada, mi niña. Sonreí levemente y quise abrazarla de nuevo, mas su voz llamando a cierta persona detuvieron mis intenciones.

—¡Papá!—Sasuke-kun giró la cabeza hacia donde nos encontrábamos y miró interrogante a Sarada. Ella habló—. ¿Crees que tus sentimientos estén bien y en serio conectados con los de mamá?—dijo ella, ansiosa por saber la respuesta; y yo me sonrojé levemente, aunque nadie pareció notarlo.

Sasuke-kun miró ligeramente sorprendido a nuestra hija unos segundos antes de volver a su estoica expresión y responder—. Sí.

Sarada alzó una ceja y le miró con incredulidad mezclada con un poco de reproche—. ¿Cómo es que eso es todo lo que dirás?

Él respondió inmediatamente—. Porque te tenemos, Sarada.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente ante su respuesta. Era cierto después de todo. Es por ti, Sarada, que tu padre y yo estamos juntos.

* * *

Sonreí ante la situación. Al fin estábamos en casa, los tres bajo el mismo techo, en nuestro hogar; o bueno, más bien en un hogar temporal. Sí, es que estábamos en un pequeño departamento que antes era mío—luego de que dejara de vivir con mis padres—, pero que cuando Sasuke-kun y yo nos casamos, lo dejé abandonado; sería utilizado como un recurso de emergencia. Y vaya que fue una suerte que decidiera conservarlo, ahora lo necesitaríamos por un buen rato, después de todo, la otra casa estaba... Eh... Uhm...

Carraspeo, tratando de alejar mi repentina incomodidad, sin que esos dos se den cuenta y les entrego un tazón de arroz. Miro a Sarada y sólo puedo sonreír de nuevo, pero ésta vez algo divertida.

El entusiasmo de Sarada era tan notorio que creo que hasta a Sasuke-kun le dio gracia. Bueno, ¿cómo ella no se iba a poner así? Su sueño se había cumplido: su padre al fin estaba en casa.

Yo también estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba, después de todo, el hombre que tanto he amado está a mi lado de nuevo. Luego de tanto tiempo sin su presencia, sin sus miradas, sin sus típicos _"Hmph"._ Sin todo él.

Sarada aprieta los palillos en su mano, notándose nerviosa; no había probado bocado alguno desde que le serví la cena hacía unos pocos minutos. Pero, no importa, esta vez no la regañaré por no comer antes de que ésta se enfriara; ella sigue sonriendo con emoción mientras le pregunta a Sasuke-kun cómo le ha ido todo este tiempo fuera de casa, quiénes eran aquellas personas de la fotografía que ocasionó todo este aquelarre y, claro, cómo nos conocimos él y yo. A pesar de que yo ya le había contado esa historia, ella quería saber la versión de él.

A decir verdad, yo también tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo respondería.

Sin embargo, Sasuke-kun sólo la mira con algo de ¿cansancio? No le culpo. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo y agotador.

Y lo acepto, fue por mi culpa. Después de todo, no pude hablar con claridad y explicarle todo a Sarada.

Pero, no podéis culparme, ella dudó de mí; de la persona que la trajo al mundo, de la persona que más la ha amado, la única que lo ha hecho más que nadie.

Porque bien dicen que el amor de una madre es mayor que cualquier otro.

—Sarada, cariño, tu padre está algo cansado—le digo, captando su atención—. Recuerda que ha sido un largo tiempo el que estuvo en su misión. Necesita descansar.

Ella parece caer en cuenta de su reciente comportamiento y se sonroja levemente, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia Sasuke-kun, a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, papá, yo...

—No importa—la interrumpe él, mirándola con algo de gracia. Como dije, a él también le emociona y divierte esa actitud tan entusiasta de Sarada, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente.

Vaya par.

* * *

Sarada se ha ido a dormir hace apenas unos diez minutos. Sasuke-kun y yo aún estamos despiertos, él está sentado en el comedor y yo me encuentro lavando los trastos, mientras espero a que él empiece a hablar, pues me dijo que tenía que decirme algo. Me pregunto qué será.

—Sakura—respingo ante el llamado de Sasuke-kun. A pesar de que me ha llamado con calma, su voz sigue sonando imponente; aunque creo que con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto aún más. Dejo de restregar los platos y me volteo, dispuesta a ir donde estaba sentado; sin embargo, él ya está parado en la entrada de la cocina, así que camino un poco hacia él mientras seco mis manos en el delantal.

—¿Sí, cariño?—él me mira con seriedad y yo frunzo el ceño, preocupada—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Mañana me voy—me dice y yo no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos como los platos que yacían en el fregadero, llenos de jabón. No, no puede irse. No es cierto. ¡Acaba de llegar, por Dios!

—P-pero, Sasuke-kun, tú...—trago lentamente mientras estrujo la tela del delantal entre mis manos—, acabas de llegar y-

—La misión aún no ha terminado—interrumpe parcamente—, lo sabes bien.

Me quedo callada y bajo un poco la mirada. Por supuesto que lo sé, todo ese asunto de Kaguya y las sospechas de Sasuke-kun respecto a ello son algo que no debe dejarse de lado por ningún motivo. Después de lo que pasó con Shin y aquellos sujetos, debíamos estar más precavidos. Según palabras de Sasuke-kun, hacía todo eso para proteger aquello que su hermano mayor quiso proteger.

Y para eso necesitábamos de la cooperación de Sasuke-kun, por eso él nunca estaba en casa. Sus viajes de largos períodos—como éste último de doce años—, sus arduas investigaciones, eran el precio a pagar para proteger a Konoha, al mundo shinobi.

A nosotras.

Pero, sin embargo, creí que ahora que al fin veía a Sarada, a su hija, tal vez se quedaría más tiempo.

—E-entiendo—digo al pasar un buen rato y le miro, sonriendo levemente, mas hasta yo sé que él se ha dado cuenta de que es una sonrisa falsa—, sí, e-es lo que tienes que hacer, después de todo.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo asintió y se retiró, seguramente a dormir. Suspiré mientras veía hacia el suelo; al final, Sasuke-kun no estaría con nosotras por mucho... Otra vez.

Me pregunto qué habría pasado si yo no lo hubiera acompañado en aquella misión junto con su otro equipo, Taka; ¿sería posible que Karin-san...? ¿Que Sarada no...?

No. Niego con la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos y limpio las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de mis ojos. No me pondré a pesar en eso, no ahora.

Lo que debería preocuparme en estos momentos es... ¿Qué le diré a Sarada?

Volví a suspirar y terminé de lavar los platos; me quité el delantal y lo colgué en un perchero cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Apagué la luz y pasé por la sala, en camino a la habitación, mas un bulto en el sofá llamó mi atención.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—le llamé. Él respondió con un leve y casi inaudible _"Hn",_ preguntándome de esa forma qué quería. Yo alcé una ceja y rasqué mi mejilla—. ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke-kun alejó el—único—brazo que tenía sobre la cara y me miró, alzando una ceja también—. Intento dormir.

Yo parpadeé varias veces, tratando de procesar lo que dijo—. Eso puedo verlo, pero... ¿en el sofá?—él asintió, volviendo a colocar el brazo sobre su cara; y yo, me ruboricé un poco ante lo que diría—. P-podrías dormir con-conmigo... Si quieres—dije tartamudeando.

Lo había dicho en un tono tan bajo que creí que no había escuchado. Estuve a punto de llamarlo de nuevo al no recibir respuesta, mas su voz me detuvo—. No, gracias.

Yo le miré un poco sorprendida, tratando de ignorar el dolor que me causaron ese rechazo. Fue amable, pero eso no quita que haya rechazado dormir conmigo, con su esposa. No conforme con ello, decidí preguntar el por qué.

Lo que me respondió hizo que dejara de insistir. Asentí con la mirada baja, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para no derramar ninguna lágrima en lo que restaba de la noche y me retiré hacia la habitación en la que dormiría. Sola.

Suspiré resignada. Sasuke-kun no ha cambiado.

* * *

 _"Mantén la mente abierta, la verdadera ciencia comienza con la observación"._

 _ **—Brian Weiss**_

* * *

 _(Sonríe satisfecha con el primer capítulo) No sé ustedes, pero me agradó escribir esto... XD_

 _Ah~, tal y como dije en mi otro fic, si yo fuera a escribir un fic SS, lo iba a hacer lo más apegado posible a la triste realidad de esta "pareja" sin cometer OoC. He aquí el primer capítulo, ya veréis el segundo luego uwu_

 _Mi odio hacia la pareja en cuestión lo sabréis más detallado en mi perfil. Y ya que siento que habrá gente que me diga de todo como "Si no te gusta, cállate y no escribas sobre ella" o algo por el estilo, quiero decir que no lo haré XD ¡Ojo! Esto no lo hice con el fin de joder, sino más bien para mostrar lo que en serio se ve con ésta pareja (y no otra cosa)._

 _En fin, críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas o insultos... Todo es bienvenido uwu Después de todo, nada de lo que digáis en contra hará que deje de escribir._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
